The Dominus
Dominic Deegan: Position: First Caste Official Biography Dominic Deegan is gifted with the powers of second sight. He can see the past, the future, and anywhere in the present. He is the "middle child" of the three Deegan brothers. As far as he is concerned, he only has one brother, Gregory. Dominic considers himself a scholar, having written various journals and essays on arcane theory, mathematics, theology and history. He loves knowledge, and his second sight provides him with a great deal of it. BRIEF HISTORY Dominic Deegan was born with visions. When he was a small boy, he would predict things that would come to pass and know the answers to unseen questions. Most people, when visited upon by such things, go mad. Dominic, like a true Deegan, shouldered the burden and dealt with it. His playmates often asked him to tell their future, to see if they would be great warriors or powerful spellcasters. At first, Dominic was eager to help his peers and utilized his talents on their behalf. He soon came to realize, at an early age, that that was all they liked about him. One day, Dominic claimed he could no longer see the future, and on that day, Dominic's "friends" were no longer interested in him. He quickly became a misfit, finding solace in his books and his little brother, Gregory. His parents encouraged him to pursue his visions and the magic of second sight, but he would have none of it. They supported his decision to be an academic, while his older brother, Jacob, laughed at his brother's folly. Everything changed one night when a necromancer, a powerful enemy of his parents, attacked their home. The sight of her rotting, mindless undead servants was carved into Dominic's already sensitive eyes, and he has never overcome his fear of them. While his parents were able to drive off the vile necromancer, her attack left its mark on the Deegan family forever. Gregory's leg was infected with the Blight of the Undead, and Jacob, already fascinated with death, was wholly encouraged to take up necromancy himself. Dominic realized he could have warned his family of the attack if he had not neglected his visions and the studies of second sight. The necromancer's attack fueled his desire to learn how to see the future, so he could stop further tragedies before they even began. It worked more quickly than he had hoped. His newfound control over his visions uncovered a terrible experiment. Jacob, who had been secretly studying the arts of necromancy, was trying to turn Gregory into a zombie by controlling the Blight inside him! The terrible experiment was stopped, and Dominic has never forgiven his older brother for such an atrocity. He shed no tears the night Jacob ran away from home. When he felt he had sufficient control of his second sight and could accurately interpret his visions, he left home for the town of Lynn's Brook. He was hoping to become a counselor to the mayor, or some other important public official. Instead, he was forced to set up shop as a fortune teller. It was not long before he was dealing with people who were only interested in him for his visions. With his view of people now sufficiently soured, he did the only thing he could to keep himself from going crazy. He bought a cat. Instead of a pet, he found a roommate. A talking cat named Spark. Though in some ways more of a pain than an actual person, he found a quick friend in the talking feline. He was introduced to the family during visits, and Dominic became attached his mischievous companion. Life continued this way for a few years. He was bullied once by a Royal Knight, and stopped a few robberies from a pair of blundering thieves, but life was, for the most part, routine. His life changed forever when a wicked sorceress walked through his door... CURRENT STATUS Many, many things have happened to Dominic Deegan since Croona Travoria cursed him on that fateful day. He's been bullied by that Royal Knight a few more times. He's been stabbed by those thieves. He was nearly killed by a sightless devil-worshipper. He's been hung by dark cultists. He was chased from his home by an angry mob. He was "reunited" with his older brother, which subsequently caused an old phobia to resurface. The most important and wonderful thing to happen to him, however, was saving the life of that wicked sorceress's youngest daughter, Luna. In her, he's found an intellectual equal and a supportive friend. He's found someone who needs him, not for the knowledge his second sight can bring, but for the person he is, and what he had always meant to do with his talents... help people. Though loathe to admit it, Luna is the only one who has seen him for what he really is... a big softie. They, along with Spark, currently travel the countryside, looking for a new place to call home. Dominology Perspective: Lord Dominus: Category:Characters